This invention relates to towing hitches for motorcycles having means for lifting the front wheel of the motorcycle from the road surface in preparation for towing, maintaining such angular relationship with the rear wheel during the towing operation and lowering the same to the level of the road surface on which the rear wheel is resting at the end of the tow. Means are provided for quickly releasing the motorcycle from its connection with the hitch in readiness for riding.